A timestamp represents a current time of an event that can be recorded by a computer device or a processing component. Through a time stamping protocol (e.g., a Network Time Protocol, etc.), a computer system can operate to maintain an accurate current time. The timestamps can be calibrated to fractions of a second, in which such precision enables networked applications and computers to communicate effectively. The timestamp mechanism is functional for a wide variety of synchronization purposes, such as assigning a sequence order for a multi-event transaction so that if a failure occurs the transaction can be avoided, ensuring that wireless networks coordinate phone calls or communications, logging of events, network management, and the like.
A timestamp can also be used to record time in relation to a particular starting point. In Internet Protocol (IP) telephony, for example, the Real-time Transport Protocol (RTP) assigns sequential timestamps to voice packets so that they can be buffered by the receiver, reassembled, and delivered without error. When writing a program, the programmer is usually provided an application program interface for a timestamp that the operating system can provide during program execution. Whether reassembling delivered data or ensuring the sequential order of processing data for processing, errors are compensated for in order for the flow of data to not be interrupted. In particular when using time slicing technology, the effects of having asynchronous clock speeds when processing data through complex processing systems and multiple processing pipelines are mitigated by compensation mechanisms to ensure the correct time stamping and the uninterrupted processing flow of data.
The above-described deficiencies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional systems and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.